


We Need Bigger Guns

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian are checking out a lead on a case they’re working on and run into some trouble they weren’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Bigger Guns

We Need Bigger Guns  
By Patt

 

Summary: John and Dorian are checking out a lead on a case they’re working on and run into some trouble they weren’t expecting.  
Warnings: Violence, language, angst and humor  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2108

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/biggerguns_zps554a13d1.jpg.html)

“Remind me again, how we got into this,” John whispered to Dorian, as he tried to get comfortable, being chained to a wall.

Dorian glared at John and whispered back, “It was your idea to check out the abandoned warehouse near the dock. You said your informant was reliable and we could trust him. He said Moreno’s men were going to be here and you just wanted to see if he was right. Now, let’s see, who was it that asked you to call for back-up before we even got here?”

“I know I should have let you call for back-up, but I was just going to look, not do anything about them,” John explained, again. “And while we’re on the subject of making mistakes, how come you didn’t make a run for it and get help? No one, runs faster than you do, Dorian. Why are you chained up next to me? You’re a robot for Christ’s sake; you can break that chain in a heartbeat.”

“I can’t leave you here alone while I take off for help. They’ll kill you. It’s as simple as that. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you die by their hands. By my hands would be another story, John.”

John almost laughed. Would have laughed if they weren’t surrounded by so many bad guys with guns. Instead he just smiled and winked at Dorian. 

Dorian had no idea what that wink meant. He hoped they lived to regret this entire day. They said they would shoot John, if he made a move towards any of them. So, Dorian had let them chain him to the wall along side John and hoped that his message got to the station before they jammed his signals. 

“You know what else I think?” John asked. 

“I haven’t a clue, John, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“We need bigger fucking guns. They got the better hand because we weren’t armed as well as we should have been,” John guessed. 

One of the bad guys walked up and said, “Shut up, cop.” And then he proceeded to stab John’s good leg with a knife. John let out a howl of anguish when they did this and couldn’t figure out where the noise came from. Then, he realized it was him. 

The blood started pumping out of the wound quite quickly and John wondered if he was going to faint. He was dizzy all of a sudden. “Dorian, take off. They’re going to kill me anyway. So, get loose and run like crazy. Leave me here. I’m losing a lot of blood already. You’re talking to a dead man.”

Dorian looked down and saw the pool of blood and realized, John was right. They were just taunting Dorian with keeping him alive for awhile longer. Dorian pulled loose from the wall and yanked John’s loose also. One of the bad guys started shooting but Dorian took the bullets that were meant for John. 

“Lay here and don’t move. Pretend you’re dead,” Dorian whispered. That’s when Dorian realized that John had passed out from blood loss and needed help right away. He broke two of the bad guys’ necks and worked his way to the next batch. He tried to get a hold of Captain Maldonado, but was still jammed. Then he realized, he could use their phone. He picked up the dead guard’s phone and called the station. He told Maldonado where they were and to send an ambulance for John, right away. He also told her to bring bigger guns.

Once that was done, he took a bandana off one of the dead men, and wrapped it around John’s good leg. It stopped the bleeding which was a good thing. Then he took the jackets that both men were wearing and put them on top of John to keep him warm. Dorian couldn’t have John going into shock. 

Dorian took all of their guns and sat next to John holding all of them on his lap. They were pretty high powered weapons and Dorian felt like he could get the upper hand if they came in here looking for John. No one was getting his partner. It was as simple as that. 

Dorian heard the sirens and the gunfire going on outside the room they were in. Before long, he heard Captain Maldonado calling for him. 

“Dorian, where are you?”

“Three paces straight ahead and then take a turn to the left and open the door. We’re in here. John has lost a lot of blood and needs help right away,” Dorian called out. 

The door opened and in came the Calvary. Dorian found himself very relieved that they had come when they did. An EMT unit got to work right away on John and John woke up and said, “Don’t let Dorian drive my car.” Then he passed out again. 

The captain smiled at Dorian and said, “He’s going to be fine. He’s bitching, even when he’s hurt. Come on, you can ride back with me. You can give me a verbal report as I drive and record.”

“What about John’s car?” Dorian asked. 

Valerie said, “I’ll drive it back.”

For some reason, this irritated Dorian, but he didn’t know why. He wasn’t even nice to her as he handed over the car keys. “Drive it like it was your own. If you break it, you fix it.”

Everyone started laughing. Stahl said, “He sounds more like John every day.”

When she said his name, it angered Dorian. But again, he didn’t know why. He got his things and followed the captain out to her car. He got in and buckled up and waited for her to yell at him. But instead, she was quiet. 

“Captain, would you like the verbal report now?” Dorian asked. 

“No, I think we need to talk a little before we get back to the station. Turn off your internal monitor, Dorian.”

He did as instructed and asked, “What is the problem?”

“Dorian, you can’t have a thing for John Kennex.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Dorian said, sounding somewhat lost and alone. 

“I could tell that you have feelings for John. You can’t let that show at the station. It won’t work, Dorian. How long have you had feelings for your partner?” she asked. 

“For awhile now,” Dorian said, sounding totally dejected. 

“Dorian, I don’t disapprove, I just know that it won’t work with you and John in the station. Do you understand where I’m coming from?”

“Yes, I do. He wouldn’t be interested anyhow. Not to mention, he would be totally embarrassed if someone found out how I felt. You must promise to never tell him about my feelings.”

“Dorian, John has feelings for you, too. Maybe you should discuss things, but just don’t be so out about it at the station.”

Dorian looked very surprised. “He has feelings for me? How do you know this?”

“He asked me what it felt like to be in love last week. He didn’t mention your name, but I can’t imagine who else he was talking about,” the captain said. 

“It’s Valerie Stahl, ma’am. He’s in love with her. I have no chance, ever. So please don’t mention this at any time,” Dorian pleaded. 

“Whatever you say, Dorian. Now, why don’t I drop you off at the hospital and you can visit with him before you give me a written and verbal report?”

“I would like that, Captain. And I promise, I’ll never show my feelings again,” Dorian said. 

She smiled to herself because he was doing it again. There was no hope for Dorian. And Captain Maldonado truly believed that John had feelings for Dorian also. 

She pulled up to the hospital and Dorian almost jumped out while she was still rolling along. She braked and said, “Tell him I expect a report soon.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Dorian jumped out and rushed into the hospital. He found out where John was and walked up the stairs to the floor with John on it. As he got closer, he felt like his heart was going to burst. Dorian really needed to get this in check or John would find out. He walked into the room and saw a pale looking John lying on the bed. They had already fixed him up and had him hooked up for a blood transfusion. Dorian sat in the chair next to John’s bed and held John’s hand. Dorian looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set and it was a beautiful sight. He wished he could have shared it with John. He had no clue that John had woke up for a moment, saw Dorian there and felt his hand around John’s and John fell back to sleep filled with content. 

Valerie walked into the room and said, “What are you doing?”

“Visiting John, what are you doing?” Dorian asked. 

“I came to get his verbal report, but I didn’t expect to see you holding his hand,” Valerie said sounding almost hateful. 

John woke up and smiled at her and Dorian started to pull his hand away. But John wouldn’t let him. “I sleep better when he holds my hand.” And then he went back to sleep again. 

“I didn’t realize you two were an item,” she said. 

Dorian wanted to yell, neither did I, but instead he said, “It’s new and not much to talk about yet.”

“If he’s happy, then so am I. Just don’t do anything to hurt him, Dorian.”

“Valerie, I would never hurt John. He’s my only friend and closer to me than anyone.”

“I’m your friend, too, Dorian. I felt a little threatened there for a moment, but I’m over it. Congratulations but just don’t let Detective Paul find out.”

“Honestly, he doesn’t know I’m alive, Valerie. He must have been dreaming or something when he said that,” Dorian admitted, truthfully. 

“He has feelings for you, Dorian, but he needs to move slow. Take it slow with him. Do you promise?” 

“I will go as slow as he needs. If he never wanted to be a couple, I would still be his best friend and partner. I’ll always be by his side. Never worry about him,” Dorian confessed. 

Valerie walked over to him and hugged him. “You’re a good man, Dorian. I like you very much. Good luck.” Then she walked out of the room. 

“Is she finally gone?” John asked, almost in a whisper. 

Dorian couldn’t help it. He laughed. “You heard our discussion?”

“A dead person could have heard you two. We have a lot to talk about once I get to feeling more like my old self. Until then, you’ll be by my side helping me get over this crap.”

“I bet you stayed up all night long last night looking up big words to use,” Dorian teased. 

“Are you making fun of crap? It is crap. Oh, you have to give a verbal report to the captain. Call her and do it that way.”

“I’ll call while you’re resting. Now, you have to promise me that you’ll never ignore my advice again. If I say we need to call for back-up, you’ll call for back-up. Am I understood?” Dorian asked. 

“I promise, now will you promise me something?” John asked. 

“Anything you want, John.”

“Will you promise to have a shit load of ammo and bigger guns in our trunk next time?”

Dorian burst out laughing and said, “Yes, I promise.”

“I’m going to rest now. Don’t forget the report,” John nagged. 

“Yes, mother,” Dorian answered and called the captain.

~~~~~

**Two Weeks Later:**

“How come I never get to drive the car?” Dorian asked. 

“I let you drive other things,” John answered, laughing. 

Dorian laughed too and said, “Hurry up, John, they’re getting away.”

“It’s great to be back at work, but that week off was really nice, wasn’t it?” John asked. 

“Stop talking about that week and catch this bad guy, John.”

“Nag, nag, nag…” John replied and laughed as he sped up and got closer to the vehicle. 

John was grateful for his job, grateful to be alive but most of all, he was grateful he had found Dorian and Dorian loved him. John smiled when thinking about their life together. Yes, things were all good. 

The end


End file.
